


Marcia's New Boyfriend (Official Rewrite)

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: African Painted Dog Kemonomimi, Bee Kemonomimi, Body Hair, Body Massage, Cheetah Kemonomimi, Couches, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Femdom, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Space Stations, Wings, part-time jobs, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: [REWRITE] - Marcia does online dating and for once gets good results where her boyfriend even goes into space with her.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Marcia's New Boyfriend (Official Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to rewrite this fic after reusing Marcia and Stepa in a recent Game Jam I did with my friend. You can play the demo of it, Space Guardians on itch.io in which you get to interact with Marcia and Stepa in space travel shenanigans!

Marcia's New Boyfriend 

(Official Rewrite)

_-_-_-_

"So Marcia… Will this date keep you away from the finals this coming week?" Ojati, a cheetah kemonomimi from the Planet of Elegua asked as she was placing one of her hormone patches on her hip. 

"I doubt it; I think he'll be like the next guy and stand me up," Marcia, a half-Eleguan African painted dog kemonomimi chuckled as she was applying her makeup. Eggplant made her look like deadly villainess; she liked that. 

"Well hopefully he won't be that much of a meanie," Ojati pouted as she began drinking some watered down orange juice and looked up a song to listen to on her smartphones' mp3 playing app. She was getting ready for a jog. 

"Well, if he is, I'll run crying to you," Marcia said as she kissed Ojati on the cheek. 

"And I'll kick his sorry butt into Gurzil's orbit!" Ojati was getting fired up as she started listening to an ancient song from Planet Earth, a song from the 1980's Earth-time A.D., from a group known as Talking Heads. 

Marcia's father was a human from Earth, so Marcia was familiar with this track. She couldn't help but hum along with Ojati before she left. 

Marcia grimaced. She was going to be alone for a few minutes… She asked her date to meet her there. Stepa Mellifera… Just the name itself was different. 

She tried to contain her anxiousness; There was a chance that this guy didn't match the picture on his profile page. He could have been someone she knew long ago… She didn't want that. Not at all… 

There was a knock on the door. Time to see for herself who Stepa really was. She gulped as she opened it. She sighed. Thank fucking Christ did he match his picture to a tee. 

He had feathery dark hair, yellowed skin, and bee wings that were a little wide for them to be so. He also had four arms, perfect to hug her twice or give multiple punches at once to anyone that comes their way. Marcia's mind wandered to what could be underneath his baggy jeans, but for right now she had to get to know him. 

"Uhh… H-Hi," Stepa timidly waved. He was probably thinking Marcia was too good to be true, as he otherwise looked like a deer in headlights. 

"Hey," Marcia replied. She had enough time to compose herself before meeting Stepa but she can't help but express some relief, "Glad you look like your profile pic."

Stepa chuckled, "I could say the same for you. You look p-pr-pretty."

"Thanks," Marcia replied, noticing the cute stammer Stepa was having. 

Stepa's stomach grumbled. 

"Sorry… I got so excited, I forgot to eat," Stepa chuckled, his small delicate skinny frame made Marcia think she needed to feed him anyway. 

"You're cheeky. Have anything in mind?" Marcia asked. 

"Mmm… I saw a p-pl-place that has traditional Eastern Eleguan food. I heard that they now serve giant mealworm meat since they've grown to b-be-b-being an invasive s-sp-species again," Stepa thought of an idea on the top of his head.

Marcia didn't know if that was a good idea to eat those mealworms but at the same time, there are some groups of grub (larvae) she kept eyeing in those kinds of restaurants. They looked rather juicy and their size made them a perfect fit in her mouth. With that said, she was hoping Stepa would get more adventurous with his meals. It was probably hard though seeing that Stepa probably never had Earth food before. 

Marcia smirked, "Sure. We can go for an insectivore restaurant. I kept eyeing the larvae there anyway."

They walked together through the Eleguan cityscape. Marcia eyed the scene for any strangers. Stepa looked puzzled by this. 

"Are you okay?" Stepa asked. 

"Sorry, I get a little uneasy when I am out at night," Marcia replied, "I am glad I have a cutie like you to walk me though."

"A c-cu-cutie?! M-me?! B-bu-but I'm just a loser!!" Stepa looked down more than flustered by the compliment. 

Marcia can tell Stepa didn't go out much, or was used to being described as 'cute'. She wanted to protect that easily flustered face. 

It was at the restaurant Marcia got to learn more about Stepa. 

"I should go outside more; I get to see such b-be-b-be-beautiful things out here," Stepa observed as he began to sip his drink of choice; a honey-flavored tea made from Eleguan lavender honey. 

"So, it says on your profile that you were pushed to get a dating profile," Marcia asked. 

"Y-yeah…"

"By who exactly?" 

Stepa paused, his face showing a bit of shame, like a punished child having to still go through with the punishment. He wasn't dared by anyone, was he?

"My p-parents… They said I was old enough," Stepa replied after sipping his honey tea. 

"Old enough for marriage? If they're that strict, they should have gone with an arranged marriage!" Marcia covered her mouth after she said that. 

"Hahaha… B-bu-but then I don't learn things… Like how my choices in life have outcomes," Stepa replied as he began to sip his honey tea again, "Once I find a girl I like, I can see if she is willing to let me move in and then… I start p-packing to leave my p-pa-parents house."

Marcia felt bad. From the way things were, she didn't know how many girls he met already that rejected him. 

"So how many dates have you been on?" Marcia asked. 

Stepa glanced away for a bit. He looked flustered again. 

"If I told you that you w-were the only one to date me right now… W-would you be disap-p-po-p-pointed?" Stepa asked. 

Marcia shook her head. 

"There are a lot of people who don't take risks. I think what your parents are having you go through is a little dangerous, don't you think?" 

Marcia wasn't used to parents forcing their kids out of the house. She was used to her protective Father telling her once she decided to live in a dorm in Elegua that she texted him every night and made sure a roommate walked her out at night sometimes. Justifiably so seeing what she had to deal with in the past when she was still going through an awkward phase in her life. 

She was also an African painted dog kemonomimi, and a lot of what she learned about the animal she had features of were that they were incredibly close, social creatures. The thought of both of her parents kicking her out made her shudder. She was about to turn twenty four years old after graduation. 

"To b-be honest… I guess so… Want to change top-p-pi-pics?" Stepa asked. 

He knew when a conversation was going an awkward direction. Marcia smiled. The fact that he even had to ask. 

"Sure. What do you do for fun?" Marcia asked. 

Stepa looked down, "W-well… I hope you don't laugh at me for this b-bu-but… I p-play idol mob-bi-bile games. I like cute anime girls... a-and rhythm games… The anime girls are idols… or p-po-pop stars that are more than re-v-ve-vered. I am sorry… You must think I'm a loser, don't you?"

Marcia shook her head. In fact, she was familiar with mobile games with a focus on collecting fictional anime idols. They were big on Earth for a bit. 

"What's your favorite idol game?" Marcia asked. 

"Hmmm… I guess it would be 'Snow White Sister'. The girls dress up like p-pr-p-princesses when they're on stage most of the time b-bu-but their fairy designs are my fav-vo-vorite," Stepa replied. 

Snow White Sisters, huh? So while he never had Earth cuisine, he was familiar with Earth games enough to hunt down untranslated ones.

"So who is your favorite?" Marcia asked. 

"Hrmmm… I am stuck b-be-between Shizuka Himemiya and Akiko Ishinomori… They b-bo-both have good asp-p-pects ab-b-bout them…" Stepa murmured. 

Marcia kept listening. 

"B-but the Korean idol… Eun-Ae Noe… She reminds me a lot of you," Stepa observed, his eyes looking straight at her for the first time. 

"Eun-Ae Noe, huh?" Marcia smirked. It was a cute name, she wasn't going to lie. 

"W-wait! I'm not trying to comp-p-p pa-pare you to a fictional character! T-that's not…" Stepa turned red from the thought. 

"Hey. I am flattered. Usually most nerds aren't as observant of reality enough to stop with the comparisons like you are," Marcia tried not to laugh. 

"B-but it still isn't cool," Stepa whined. 

"I'm taking it as a compliment for right now," Marcia chuckled. 

"O-Okay then," Stepa said as he wanted to change topics again. He seemed uncomfortable just opening up something like that. 

Marcia smiled. He was just as on edge as she was. 

"So idol rhythm games, huh? How about favorite song?" Marcia asked. Other girls Stepa felt weird talking about with her because it was a blind date, but songs shouldn't be an issue. 

"Mmm… All three of the girls sang a song together with a few others. I forgot the lyrics but the beat came out like this," Stepa said as he attempted to hum the tune though tried to be faint with his tapping, as to not get dirty looks from other customers at the restaurant. 

Marcia blinked for a bit as she tried to remember what songs were popular on Earth. She was pretty sure it was a cover of a song from down there, but her memory on Earth when it came to pop culture was almost fading away. She mostly remembered her time in England. 

"I wish that song rang a bell to me," Marcia sighed. 

"It is okay. If you want, I can show you later," Stepa chuckled. 

Marcia knew how to slip out a cheeky pickup line.

"Maybe back at my house?" Marcia let it out blatantly. 

Stepa covered his mouth. 

"B-but w-wh-what about your roommate?" Stepa was panicking. His soft calm, playful mood was hit hard with a wrecking ball.

"Ojati is fine with it. She was more worried I was going to get stood up," Marcia replied as she saw Stepa sink into his chair covering his face. 

"Ohhhh…" Stepa squeaked. 

"Does it make you nervous? We can just end the date here instead if you…" 

"N-no! It is f-fine! I just… The thoughts running through my head right now are p-pr-p-pretty lewd… D-dep-p-pr-praved… P-pe-perverted…" Stepa was a hot mess of emotions. His once yellow skin was now a shade of red-orange as he was heaving with excitement. 

Marcia let out a side of Stepa she didn't expect: like a wolf in sheep's clothing, what seemed like a sweet innocent homebody turned out to be like a brown recluse; He was biting with a venom to catch his prey. The question was… Does Marcia want to be the prey?

Marcia smirked, "How so?"

Stepa looked at Marcia, "B-be-believe me. I just nev-ver went into a girl's house b-be-before!" Stepa replied, "I was so close with holding hands tonight. B-bu-but I didn't want to step-p into anyone's b-bo-bou-boundaries b-before they were ready!"

Oh sweet summer child… Maybe what looked like a wolf in sheep's clothing was really just an aggressive sheep. What felt like a recluse bite was really just a nibble from a daddy-long-legs. 

"Mmm… Are you sure you w-wa-want to do this?" Stepa replied, still feeling dirty. 

"I want to see where this leads me next," Marcia replied. She was wanting to see if Stepa will be willing to be like what he got his features from and sting just a little. 

As they left the restaurant, Marcia decided to ask a question that should be sexual if Stepa thought about it hard enough.

“So Stepa, are you a top or a bottom?” 

Now to get extra personal with him, specifically.

“W-what? Like b-bunk b-be-beds? Ahaha… I guess I like the top b-bunk. I feel like I am on top of the whole world!” Stepa replied as his top pair of hands held his face as he swooned over his imagination while he twirled around with his lower arms spread out. It was dark, but for the first time, Marcia felt at ease.

He was really uneducated, not like it mattered. Marcia might have a chance with him as he was able to scare away what nightmares she was expecting to have that night. 

She observed the beach, with the ocean water hitting the sand during low-tide. She thought of some things. Lewd things specifically. But she tries to shake them off. She didn't want to think of life on Earth with a certain someone creeping into her thoughts. 

“So Stepa. Do you like to swim?” She asked him trying not to think of sex with him, or rather sex at all. She can feel herself begin to choke after asking that question. 

“No. I never learned how. I always get scared of drowning and it gets my wings all wet. I hop-p-pe I am not disap-p-po-pointing you. I am sorry if I am…” Stepa replied again as he began to shiver.

“It is okay. If you are up for it I can teach you. My dad and his friend taught me back in the day. I think it might help you out.” Marcia said as she put her hand on one of Stepa’s lower hands. 

She stopped. She mentioned him. The friend of her father. She could feel herself beginning to see vivid images. She was worried she was acting no differently than him with Stepa. 

Stepa blushed, “B-but why?” 

“I just imagined you in a flattering speedo is all. I am sorry. I am thinking very lewd thoughts about you.” Marcia turned away saying this. She decided to be honest with him. It was better than when she was a little girl and that friend of her Father's was lying through his teeth on why he asked Marcia when she was still a growing girl to wear a two piece swimsuit when they weren't going into the beach together like old times.

“O-Oh! So you w-want to hug and kiss me?! M-me?! I am so hap-p-py!” Stepa began to weep with glee. 

Marcia smirked. She figured as long as Stepa was actually up for this, she shouldn't feel worried she was acting like that man who presumed he had a right to her body just because he was a family friend. 

_-_-_-_

Stepa looked around as Marcia unlocked the door, as if trying to get to know Marcia through how she surrounded herself. When finally getting into the apartment, Stepa looked around some more, as if looking for a place to sleep.

Marcia blinked. She was guessing Ojati was still out on her jog. Wait. It was dark when she came in. Marcia grew a bit uneasy thinking about Ojati being gone for so long. 

She tried to call Ojati. No such luck. Marcia's heart was beginning to race. 

“Wow. What a cute ap-pa-partment! It's so small and feels all cozy!” Stepa said as he saw the small things around her living room before finally finding the sofa.

Marcia sighed. Stepa kept her a bit at ease. 

“Well, I grew up poor so they aren't that special.” Marcia said as she tried to play modest. 

Stepa jumped on the sofa and began feeling it with his four arms. Marcia noticed how he groped around the arms and the back of the sofa itself. If Stepa was just curious, Marcia knew he can jump off at any minute. 

She tried to call Ojati as Stepa was getting situated. She expected Stepa to ask what was wrong, but fortunately Stepa can read the room. It isn't usual to not see the roommate after an evening date. 

"Marcia? What's wrong?" Ojati's voice finally was received from the other line. 

"Ojati! You scared me! Where are you?" Marcia asked. 

"O-Oh… I got stopped by some missionaries. They were talking about joining one of the Noah's Arcs. They're those Earth spacecrafts that are meant to last longer than five billion years or something like that. Anyway, I got the pamphlets! I think we should check them out!" Ojati replied.

Oh dear. A would-be cult invitation to most uneducated Eleguans. Though, the good news is she has heard about the Arcs of Noah; they are mostly more leisurely ships that are often varying in ship size, ship capacity and therefore ship population. Most Arcs of Noah had Earthlings. It might help Stepa get to know humans outside of idol simulations and catchy tunes. 

"So which Division is it?" This was a tell of whether or not this is a real Arc of Noah or a creepy cult invite. 

"Number 93!" Ojati said confidently, "and they said we are more than welcome to move in after we graduate; they think it is cool we're still in school!"

Marcia sighed with relief, "Sure. Give me a pamphlet. If you know if those missionaries are coming back, let them know I want in on the Division 93 pie too."

"You got it!" Ojati replied, "Also, before I hang up… Do you have company over?"

"Yeah, I do. He actually didn't stand me up! It's a relief, am I right?" Marcia laughed. 

Stepa grunted happily as the sofa the girls had was nice. 

"Ohhhh! I should see if he wants to play any board games!" Ojati replied with more glee. 

"I'll ask. Stay safe," Marcia murmured. 

"I will; The nice priest I met is walking with me to the dorm," Ojati said as she blew Marcia a kiss before hanging up. 

Marcia turned to Stepa. She should have some time before Ojati came home. She still hasn't done anything exciting with Stepa yet outside of letting him crash on her couch. 

She wondered, seeing if Stepa smelled like honey like a lot of people were saying about bee kemonomimi. 

She sniffed Stepa who then looked up squeaking, "D-do I smell?! I am sorry!! Let me go b-b-ba-back and shower!" 

Marcia shook her head, "No. I thought you would smell like honey."

Stepa paused for a bit before going, "...Oh. I guess that's an awful stereotype to have spread around." He then chuckled, "because I sometimes smell like fried onions. Or worse."

Marcia sighed, "Aww, that's disappointing."

Stepa leaned in closer to Marcia, as if aiming for a kiss. 

"I am sorry. I wish I did smell that good sometimes," Stepa said as Marcia knew what he was doing. 

As Marcia and Stepa were about to kiss (his lower arms keeping himself balanced on the arm of the sofa, while his upper arms wrapped around Marcia) the front door opened and Ojati joined in. 

"Hi hi! I am back from my jog!" Ojati giggled.

Ojati observed Stepa for a bit. Her cheetah-like tail wagged, which was a sign she was a bit on edge, which kind of meant she wasn't expecting to see him so soon. 

"Hey Ojati. This is Stepa," Marcia replied. 

Ojati approached Stepa slowly. She glanced away for a bit before holding out her hand timidly.

"N-Nice to meet you," Ojati replied. 

"The p-pl-pleasure is all mine," Stepa said as he let out a hand to shake. 

"Marcia, you told me you were bringing a guy over, but I didn't know he was going to be cute," Ojati squeaked, as she seemed to have returned her cheery disposition. 

Stepa gasped as he covered his face.

"You girls can't be serious! I'm not cute at all!" Stepa whined soon after. 

"We were thinking about board games still. Want to play?" Marcia asked. 

Stepa nodded, "Sure! Not a p-pr-problem!" 

There was deciding the board game that was going to be a trick. Earth had many board games, but so did Elegua. There was one which was a mix between Candy Land and Mouse Trap, where there were multiple traps with different items inside and collecting them all without getting trapped was the goal before reaching to a mountain of sorts. It was an adventure game that could range from thirty minutes to five hours depending on how close people were to each other than the end goal. It wasn't the friendship ender that it would have been fortunately; Ojati was already pretty awful at this game, so she was prepared to lose. 

"Awww man!" 

Stepa though was pretty close to beating Marcia, but seemed to have rolled pretty bad with the dice near the end. Though he laughed about it more than cried. 

"You'll beat me next time," Marcia said as her small person walked up to the Goal on the board. 

"M-Mayb-b-be," Stepa grew flustered at that. He was wanting to win, Marcia was certain. But winning isn't easy, especially in real life. She wished she was more lucky some days.

"Anyway, would you be leaving? I was hoping you would stay longer!" Ojati asked. 

Stepa blushed. 

"W-wouldn't I be that intrusive?" Stepa asked. 

"We don't mind. I'll grab some blankets and a pillow for you," Marcia replied. 

"Yay! We get to have a sleepover!" Ojati giggled. 

"I think it would be good; Tomorrow morning you can just explain to your parents you were just trying to see how it feels at my place for a bit," Marcia gave Stepa a playful wink. 

Stepa blushed as he was aware that the girls were observing how much he liked laying on their couch. 

Stepa smiled though; it is nice being able to feel welcome in someone's house. Marcia and Ojati were doing so much for him already. 

_-_-_

The next few months were interesting. Finals were affecting the girls and meanwhile Stepa felt inadequate. He managed to get a job as a bakery clerk but those days got quite stressful as he couldn't see the girls then. He would often text Marcia, but due to how much time they needed to focus on their work and studies, a second date was not in the works. 

However, Marcia eventually texted Stepa about Division 93 and how the two girls passed their exams. Marcia was going to graduate. Ojati was going to continue her studies. They wanted to invite Stepa to Division 93. 

Stepa began to sob as he pressed his head up against his cellphone. He was finally going to move in with them. Thank Heaven above. He accepted the invitation. He didn't want to be in this job any longer. He couldn't see Marcia. He couldn't crash on her couch after a long day or play board games with Ojati. 

He wanted to repay her somehow but he didn't know how to and with what exactly. He kept thinking. Maybe he should ask Marcia later if he can repay her. 

He should ask Marcia later how he can do such a thing. Marriage was too soon, and he already fulfilled his promise to his parents. He in the meantime at least had three months as a bakery clerk on his resume to present to the people of Division 93. He should at least pick up some slack with Marcia and Ojati. 

That's it then, right? 

His eyes wandered more often when he was living with Marcia in their dormitories. He couldn't help it. Marcia knew how to keep herself nice and clean even on the worst of mornings and the most stressful of evenings. That and her PJs kept emphasizing the right curves on her body. Stepa could only blush. He didn't know how he should put this gently to Marcia that his mind kept going to deep dark thoughts in his head he was hoping to keep intact and unspoken for just a little bit longer. He shivered when Marcia's eyes looked to him, as he kept thinking Marcia was reading his mind, criticising him, and ultimately reading him as a sick and depraved pervert for acts he hadn't even acted upon already. 

"Stepa? Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet lately," Marcia began to ask. 

Stepa shook his head, "T-the truth is… I have a… strange request."

Marcia blinked for a bit, "Strange?"

"W-well w-w-we live together… and even if Ojati's around, I w-wa-want to… W-we-well…" 

Marcia's eyes widened as she was getting the picture the minute Stepa looked down, his lower arms covering his lower half. 

"You're right. We haven't quite discovered ourselves since we moved her, have we?" Marcia grinned as she observed the timid twitching of Stepa.

"P-pa-pardon?" Stepa asked. 

"I have an idea. Let me massage you for a bit and see if you like my touch first. Usually the first step to this is all about what makes you tick," Marcia replied. 

Stepa looked to that couch that Marcia and Ojati kept from their days in college. 

"Mmm… That might sound helpful," Stepa hummed as his nervous stammer for a time subsided. 

Stepa wanted to take advantage of how slow Marcia wanted to take it. A massage could be an easy start for whether or not he was feeling uncomfortable or not. It was a good start at the very least. 

As Stepa lied on his stomach, he expected there to be a bit of discomfort as the couch aged compared to when it was back in Elegua. However, it was still as soft and cozy as he remembered it, and Marcia's touch was helping him ease into it once more. 

First were his near upper shoulders, the ones closest to his neck. He loved how firm she was around it, where she wasn't quite choking him but her hands squeezed where they needed to be, groping over his trapezius and ensuring the kinks that were there straighten out as they should. His clavicle felt some relief. 

Marcia went lower and as she did, she learned something new about the bee kemonomimi. 

"Gyaah!" Stepa shrieked. 

As Marcia began to massage down in between his upper armpits and his second shoulders, Stepa’s wings began to flicker, as if there was a sudden itch. Marcia drew her arms back. Stepa winced, though not in pain.

“I’m so sorry…” Stepa said as his lower arms tried to brush his wings back. 

Marcia kept remembering how these kinds of bees play. In ancient times, bees lived in a dog-eat-dog world. Specific parts of their body were meant to be defense mechanisms. His wings flickered out of reflex. Marcia didn’t blame him too much for it. 

“Don’t be.” Marcia said as she tried again. This time Stepa tried to keep more controlled, his upper arms clenching the arms of the couch once more as he braced himself this time. Even so, his wings flickered. It only grazed Marcia though.

Stepa gasped, noticing the cut now on Marcia’s hands, much akin to a paper cut.

“I'm so sorry! I mean it! P-puh-please don’t hate me!” Stepa began whimpering as he tried to stand up to give Marcia some first aid. 

“Shhhh!” Marcia hushed Stepa, pushing him back on the couch.

“Now where was I…” Marcia said in a whisper. 

Marcia knew for next time that Stepa’s wing trigger was around his lower shoulders. She then found a more familiar spot in what she considered was average anatomy. The shoulder blades (although connected to the wings) made a spot she thought would be good to find pressure in. She gave a soft press before Stepa began moaning again. As Marcia massaged lower and harder, Stepa began moaning and whining again, this time Marcia can confirm it is pleasure of some kind. 

Marcia licked her lips, she was glad to see where this was going. 

She tried to massage around the more erogenous area, the lower abdomen surrounding where the stinger would be for lady bee kemonomimi. She noticed Stepa didn’t complain when she was fondling his posterior, probably because ironically enough that was his favorite spot. She thought maybe soon he would be in the mood. 

“Do you want me to stop now?” Marcia asked patiently.

“N-No… I mean Yes!” 

Stepa rose up. He tried to look at Marcia’s hand, to see if she was still in pain. 

“Oh! You’re still concerned about that? This is normal for someone like me. Don’t worry about it.” Marcia said, trying to hush herself to assure Stepa she was fine. Besides, she wasn’t bleeding. That’s what really matters in the end.

"W-we should continue this later… I hope that cut can heal eventually," Stepa said as his lustful thoughts subsided for a time. 

"It will. I will know for next time that your upper armpits are off limits," Marcia chuckled. 

"Y-yeah… I am sorry about that," Stepa said looking down almost ashamed, if anything, that he already hurt Marcia. Still, Marcia didn't seem that upset. She was probably disappointed she couldn't go further. The worst part was that she was. 

Ojati opened the door as she passed out next to Stepa. 

"Hi, Ojati? Long day?" Stepa asked her. 

"Yeah… I was fixing so many people's electronics. I know I have a degree in it, but using what I have learned from school already has my brain doing laps around the rest of my body. I thought I was going to be fired," Ojati groaned onto the other arm of the couch. 

"Oof. I'm sorry, 'Jati," Marcia helped comfort the exhausted cheetah. 

"It's no biggie," Ojati yawned, "Tomorrow I get to do it all over again and then finally have those sweets I saw in the window on Friday."

"Sweets huh? That reminds me… Do you want me to b-bu-buy some?" Stepa asked, looking at Ojati. 

"Mmm… Didn't you hate being a bakery clerk though?" Ojati asked. 

"Only b-be-because I couldn't see you two as often," Stepa replied, "Mayb-b-be on Division 93, it'll b-be different comp-p-pa-pared to on Elegua."

"I don't know. Maybe you're best bet is in the Fujibayashi honey factory… Not as a worker bee, but more as a sampler… or maybe a guard!" Ojati was thinking of ways Stepa could work at the honey factory. 

"Hmmm… That's p-pr-pro-probably not what I want though," Stepa observed, "I just don't know if it is cut out for me."

"If what is?"

"Food service."

_-_-_-_

Stepa eventually did get a job at the Fujibayashi Honey Factory but luckily not for actually working within the factory as a worker that was close with the actual bees. He was more in charge of the graphic design of it all, something he grew nervous about over time. Of course, he only had weeks as opposed to days to complete a deadline, which was refreshing to Stepa. Still, he was only 21 and he can feel eyes watch over him when he was about to get carried away with his mobile games. 

He at least was able to come home and greet Marcia and Ojati. 

He watched himself crash on the closest bed he could find one night. He just didn't think the couch was enough as comfortable as it is. What he didn't realize was that this bed wasn't his very own. It was Marcia's. 

Though it was interesting; The bed sheets smelled like a nice perfume he once saw when window-shopping with Marcia once. Stepa wondered how this bed came to be so nice and soft, like a form of lamè satin. 

As he heard noise thirty minutes into his crash, he heard noises, and a quick grunt alerted the person who just entered the room of his presence. 

"Oh fuck! Stepa! I am so sorry!!" Marcia gasped.

"Ah! M-Marcia! It… It isn't w-wh-what it looks like! I swear!" 

It was a definite miscommunication but one that would be clearly solved. 

"Had I known you were in here, I would have been quieter. I am SO sorry!" Marcia's face was red with innocent embarrassment that she woke up her exhausted boyfriend. 

"N-no! I am sorry! I wasn't… Sniffing your b-bed sheets like a p-pe-perv, I swear!" Stepa really wasn't. However how he was framing himself in this situation made Marcia raise a brow. 

"What? No! From what I observed, you're tired as FUCK. You totally didn't look like you were doing anything freaky with my sheets, weirdo!" Marcia laughed. 

Stepa felt a bit at ease from this. 

"Sniffing bed sheets? That's totally an exaggeration, right?" Marcia asked as Stepa looked down and nodded timidly.

"Anyway, do you want me to sleep on your bed and call it even? I can let you go back to sleep," Marcia replied as she let Steps ease back in the bed. 

"Actually… I…" Stepa was letting lustful thoughts rush through his brain instead of letting such fantasies ease themselves into sweet dreams in his sleep. 

Marcia blinked. Did he really want her to stay? She smirked as she was reading the glance back upward at her as Stepa's lips thinned. 

"You naughty boy!" Marcia had another hearty laugh, "You're in the mood even now?"

"It might… make me slee-ep-p faster," Stepa said as his lips attempted a soft smile. 

"In that case, we need to start small and gentle," Marcia replied. She knew Stepa wasn't TRULY prepared for any of this like he was trying to prevent himself thinking. 

"Okay," Stepa replied as he turned onto his back. 

Marcia had to figure Stepa out. Holding Stepa but his lower shoulder where his upper armpits were was a bad move and a real mood killer. Though she never knew how he really worked, it helped that Stepa's hips although bony and skinny were curved in a feminine enough fashion that Marcia could figure out how to hold herself up against him in that sense. 

She stripped down to her underwear as Stepa barely managed to pull his pants down. Marcia's eyes widened as Stepa's underwear was racier than she would imagine a boy like him to have. It could be bee-kemonomimi culture, but black pair of briefs? It made Marcia wonder how dark it would get. 

"W-wow…" Stepa was lovestoned, intoxicated by the arousal he got from Marcia's lingerie. 

"I should be saying that, naughty boy," Marcia said, playfully smirking as she mounted on top of him. He may sound entranced yet, but he isn't even hard. 

Marcia leaned in closer to Stepa's ear. The closest way to a man's penis is ironically through his eardrums. 

"Where shall I start?" Marcia asked gently before blowing in Stepa's ear even softer. Stepa shivered. It was clear Stepa was glowing orange, almost pink at this point. 

"Here?" Marcia asked as she rubbed behind his neck. Stepa's moans were like a hum vibrating through her fingertips, his excitement like a bee buzzing. Marcia can feel Stepa shuffle his legs, attempting to close them while his penis was just getting ready to rise up. 

  
  
  


“U-Ummm… May I do some things?” Stepa asked giving Marcia a look that still read of sorrow. 

“Go ahead. Admittedly I was waiting for this…” Marcia grinned. She was ready for Stepa to have his way with her. She even lied on her back to let Stepa mount, turning the tables.

Stepa instead hugged Marcia.

“I-I don’t know w-wh-hy w-we stripped almost naked like this… B-bu-b-but it is nice to get intimate like this.” Stepa said as he rested his head over Marcia’s breasts. She wasn’t used to a slow start and was relieved Stepa made some moves of his own.

“B-Besides… I feel so dirty, having my head on your b-b-br-breasts like this. I am so p-per-p-pe-perverted, right?” Stepa asked as he looked up at Marcia.

Marcia finally gave in and giggled.

“Oh my God! Are you for real?” 

“H-huh?” Stepa asked.

“This is just pure vanilla compared to what I had in mind for us tonight! You have no idea how innocent you truly are, right?” Marcia asked as she tried not to crack into laughter.

“N-no! I am not innocent at all!” Stepa argued, as he was beginning to pout. 

“Then prove it.” Marcia said as she spread her legs. 

Stepa shivered. He was noticing what Marcia was doing, and Stepa looked like he had second thoughts.

“If I can’t… W-will you hate me? W-wi-will w-we stop dating?” Stepa asked, turning back into the nervous mess he was earlier.

Marcia blinked. She took a minute before answering, “Depends. Will you dump me if I top you instead? This isn’t my first rodeo, you know.”

Stepa looked away, “Y-you are scared… of b-be-being dumped by the likes of m-me?”

They never had this conversation on why they were together. Marcia realized this was the first time they brought it up. Marcia was relieved that Stepa was soft and gentle, like some boys she met but rarely dated due to them often coming with a dark twist to them. She often wondered what Stepa's dark twist was. She lived with him long enough to know even his political alignment and yet here she was still learning about him. 

“Well, duh. You may not be the most macho partner I had around, but at least I am comfortable around you. You’re sensitive, modest... and I can sense that I can be safe around you. Most guys need that nowadays, especially when there are more guys that tend to brag too much.” Marcia said, in hopes to at least assure him that he was at least worth it. 

Stepa shook his head as he squeaked, “Y-you’re just saying that.”

As dumb as he appeared, he was observant enough to read bullshit from a mile away. Marcia smirked.

“Tell you what, we can take turns. You can top me and if you are uncomfortable, we can switch. If you don't want me after that, we can just be friends. Sound like a deal?” Marcia said as she ushered Stepa closer.

Stepa hesitated before his decision. He gulped before opening his mouth again. 

“D-deal…” was all that came out of his mouth.

He shook on it with Marcia using his upper-left hand. 

As Marcia spread her legs again, it was somewhat clear that Stepa was trying to figure out what he was doing. He felt Marcia's large breasts for a bit with his upper hands while his lower arms decided to search for something. Marcia watched carefully, licking her lips excited to see where Stepa is trailing his hands off to.

Now he was doing the teasing. Marcia kind of liked this aspect to Stepa. He was figuring out what made her tick. She encouraged and rewarded Stepa with her own vocal indicators that he was getting warmer to her favorite spots. Stepa's touch was also cold as ice, which made Marcia especially sensitive. This must be a perk of being a shut-in bee. 

She was eventually feeling that sense of peace she initially told Stepa as a means of making him happy despite his awkwardness. 

“C-Could I… P-put it inside?” Stepa asked in an excited whimper. 

Marcia looked up at him, almost intrigued by his question, “Put what inside? Your penis?” 

Stepa covered his mouth as if to say Marcia took the words out of them. Marcia grinned before continuing her response, “I know you want to."

Stepa covered his face, “W-wait. W-wh-what about you? I-I mean i-i-it i-is dirty… I-I can’t just ask to p-pu-p-put it in, can I?”

Marcia saw Stepa squirm as he said this. She decided to at least help it out before she can judge right away. Marcia pulled his underpants down, revealing milky white pubic hair that barely hid an erect uncircumsized yellow shaft. 

“I’ll tell you this, I am good at cleaning this thing.”

Marcia in turn showed Stepa what was inside her pants. She was hairy, she wasn't going to lie and she couldn't help but turn red herself showing Stepa this. The cool air that came from Stepa backing away a little bit to see what she had to offer did make Marcia shiver a lot. 

Stepa didn't have much to say, which relieved Marcia for a bit. As she felt Stepa's dick enter inside her, she saw Stepa also hugged her for a bit while doing so. Marcia didn't know if it was to ensure it was going to be okay or if he needed assurance she wouldn't escape this position, Marcia didn't care. She hugged back. She huffed and groaned in pleasure. 

Marcia was enjoying this position much more each time Stepa thrusted. She didn't know if it was because Stepa was on top or if it was just because it was Stepa and not someone else. Marcia didn't remember having this kind of treatment for a while. When Stepa came though, she wanted him to continue. Stepa's climax was unsurprisingly loud. First, it felt like her body contained a tiny bomb that exploded inside of her with a muffled boom (which caught her off guard but then she remembered that Stepa was a bee). That was an exaggeration as it sounded more like he popped a bottle of wine open with her insides. Then was his orgasming voice. Marcia couldn't hear herself think, nor could she hear her own climax with Stepa’s cry of pleasure. 

Stepa passed out on her as he began crying, this time out of sadness.

“You did a good job!” Marcia could only think of praising him because she knew she was going to remember this time with him.

“W-wait!” Stepa squeaked. Marcia can tell Stepa was tired from the sensory overload but the fact he tried to hold himself up while looking around was kind of cute in that puppy dog way.

Stepa then looked at Marcia before sniveling in a whisper, “D-Did I really do a good job? W-wasn’t I too fast?”

Marcia was confused by this question.

“We can't be at it without both of us actually climaxing for over ten minutes. I remember cumming five times in under thirty with a partner before. Don't worry about it!” Marcia whispered back as a response. 

“T-that w-wa-was t-the first time I p-pu-put m-my p-pe-p-pe-penis there… I-I had n-no i-i-idea I-I c-came so fast.” Stepa began sobbing.

“It was three minutes! Don't cry over spilt milk!” Marcia said as she wobbled standing up. Marcia felt her lower abdomen throbbing. It must be from the explosive orgasm.

“M-Marcia! Are you okay?” Stepa asked.

“Don't worry about me. I just haven't had sex in a while. My body is just getting used to getting cream-pied.” Marcia assured him.

Stepa blinked in confusion. 

“You came inside me, dude.” Marcia had to explain to him. 

“W-wh-what?! D-doesn't that mean I-I a-am going to be a f-f-fa--”

Marcia rested her finger over his lips.

“Only if you want me to be the mother of your children. I am cleaning this up if you don't.” Marcia replied. 

Marcia checked her bed for bloodstains. The good news is that there wasn't any. The bad news is that it clearly smelled like a barn and there were obvious wet spots from the sex. She sighed. It was a good thing the bedsheets were washable. 

She was still shaking. Marcia was wondering if it was because of Stepa or because it was always like this when she bottomed during sex.

“Oh! Do you w-wa-want me to help you w-with laundry?” Stepa asked.

Stepa was stripping the bed with her. Even if she said no, that obviously won't stop him. He was persistent. Marcia liked that in a roommate. 

“Sure thing.” Marcia said as she picked up some of their clothes to take into the washer. 

Stepa returned to that state of nervousness. As Marcia was cleaning herself out, she saw Stepa pacing around outside her bathroom. Marcia looked back at Stepa after doing so as Stepa paused to look at her. 

Marcia rose up from her bath tub.

“What happened. Did you really want to be a Dad?” Marcia asked.

Stepa shook his head, “Actually, I was w-wo-worried about you more. It sounded like I hurt you. How that p-popping sound from my p-pe-p-pe-penis p-probably b-br-b-bro-broken you or is slowly killing you. I w-would feel horrible knowing I-I killed you w-when I lost my v-v-vir-vi-virginity.”

Marcia eyes widened. Then she laughed. 

"If you're that worried, we don't have to do round two! Ojati should be home shortly, so it should give me more time to recover. Besides. I already told you, this wasn't my first rodeo," Marcia replied as she kissed Stepa on the cheek. 

Stepa's eyes had something going on that made Marcia wonder what he was thinking about after the sex. He clearly wasn't a virgin anymore, and her biggest worry was that they weren't going to be on speaking terms anymore. Stepa was worried he hurt her even though she proved to him she was okay. 

One thing was certain though, the next morning, Stepa stayed and he was the one to make breakfast. 

"Morning, handsome," Marcia said before she kissed him on the cheek making the boy flustered. 

_-_-_-_

-END- 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! Compared to the original, you might find this fic pretty tame (lol) but I feel like now Marcia and Stepa's relationship feels more organic and is a bit of a slow-burn now which I know a lot of people like! If you love this fic, I will soon rewrite the sequel of the original Marcia's New Boyfriend, Stepa's Dilemma for more interesting scenes but if not, I am glad I was able to reboot this series and make it right!


End file.
